Athena
by TeruSkylar
Summary: Athena is a half pure blood but doesn't know that. "Two half brothers?" "Look what we have here boys." a rose from wilted to flourishing life. Disclaimer: I do not own anything with VK. I only own Athena, Rose, and Dawn.


Sitting in a school sat a girl who was bored out of her mind. She sat alone in the back of a class room, due to being called a freak because of what she could do. She flipped her hair from falling into her face. Her hair was a deep red with a hint of brown in it. It stopped right before her knees and was layered. Her bright blue eyes looked around the classroom and noticed that she was alone.

She took out a dead rose bud from her school bag and began to focus her eyes on it. Whispering words of encouragement to herself and to the rose bud, she watched it bloom with life and begin to open and flourish. She smiled once it was done and placed the rose on her desk.

"Look what we found boys… Little miss freak, alone," She heard coming from the doorway. She looked up at the voice and noticed that it was a few boys from her class, who came back early from whatever they were doing. She leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"Not you again…" She muttered. She looked at them and concentrated at their feet. Vines shot up and held them right where they were. "I'm so sick and tired of you guys…"

"Hey! Let us go, freak!" One of the boys called as the girl started backing up her books into her bag and placed the rose in her hair behind her ear. "If you don't let us go, we'll scream for help and they'll throw you out!"

She walked out of the class room and headed to the office. As she turned a corner, she heard the boys get free and start running after her. She stayed perfectly on her pace of walking. Once the boys got to her, it was too late for them to mess with her.

She reached the office and took out a note from her bag and handed it to the secretary and then handed over all of her school books, leaving only notebooks in her bag. Once done she left the school building and walked across the street, through a park, and into an apartment building.

"I'm home!" She called out. Feet stomping could be heard, running towards her. A little four year old, who started laughing when they noticed who was home. "'TENA!"

"Athena, is that you?" An older woman's voice sounded. The four year old attached themselves to her leg.

"Yes mama. I have a monkey on my leg now," Athena giggled to herself.

"I no monkey! I'm Dawn!" The four year old cried out with a giggle. Athena placed her bag on the floor and took her shoes off with some difficulty and then picked up her baby sister. She carried her sister to the bedroom and put her down on the bed.

"Are you ready Athena?"

"Yes mama. Everything packed and loaded into the truck. We leave in a few don't we?"

"Yes we do. And I can't wait. Kaien was very nice to let you join his school and be in the night class."

"What's the difference between day and night class? Is night class shorter or something?"

"Something like that."

"So Kaien in my brother… How did you find him?"

"Through connections."

"That says much."

A woman of forty came out of the closet. She had black hair and brown eyes. She sighed. "I went through the adoption center to find information on your parents, which lead me to a friend of his who gave me his number."

"Uh huh… And who is paying for me to go to Cross Academy?"

"No one. It's all paid for. Alright kiddies. Time to go."

All three females leave the apartment and go to a moving truck and start the two day journey to Cross Academy.

(LINE)

"OH! SHE'S COMING!~" A blonde haired man said with round glasses on his face. His hair in a ponytail swayed behind him as he ran around his office and then called three people to his office. HE calmed himself down and sat in his chair behind his desk.

"You called headmaster Cross?" A deep but not so deep voice asked. The headmaster looked at the white clad male student of his. Behind him were his two adopted children.

"Kaname, Yuuki, Zero… It turns out I have a sister who is Kaname's age. She will be here in two days to stay with me. There's one tiny thing I really need to mention. She is half pureblood, but doesn't know it. She has powers that she can't explain and has been bullied most of her life. Please do your best to make her feel comfortable here. She will be put in the night class and when the time comes she will know of who the pureblood mother was," Kaien said seriously at all three students, but at the last part, looked directly at Kaname.

All three nodded and Yuuki and Zero left the room going back to patrolling the grounds.

"So she's my half-sister…." Kaname said. Kaien nodded.

"Yes. So please watch over her. Oh… Let her pick out her own suitor…"

"As you wish," Kaname said with a bow and left to plan of his half-sister's arrival.

(LINE)

"Athena… We're going to stop at the academy first and drop you off with all your things, since the school is right before we get to our new house."

"Okay mama." Athena looked out the trucks window and watched tree fly by. She silently sighed and played with the rose that was in her hair. It still looked like it was freshly picked, like it never wilted in the first place. Athena took the rose and placed in Dawn's lap as the truck came to a stop at a flight of stairs and a group of people at the bottom.

Athena opened the door and a hand popped out and helped her out of the truck. Athena looked at the small group. A few gasped at how she looked like their Lord. Athena looked at Kaname and took him in and then took in Kaien who walked up to her.

"Athena? I'm Kaien Cross, and this is Kaname Kuran. We are your half-brothers," Kaien said with a smile.

"Two half-brothers? Mama, you only told me of one…" Athena said.

"I only found out about one sweetheart." Her mother replied.

A few of the males went and helped her mother unload all of Athena's things, which was two bags of clothes and shoes, a box of books, her laptop, and a box of movies. "I've got to go, Athena. Come give me a hug and call me once you settle in."

"Yes mama." Athena went and gave her adoptive mother a hug and watched her get in the truck and leave down the road.

"Now... Athena. I want you to meet my adopted son and daughter, Zero and Yuuki. And some of the night class students. Takuma, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki," Kaien said. Athena bowed, "It's very nice to meet you all."

Everyone that was there helped Athena carrying her things up the flight of stairs and getting her settled. They all told her who to go to if she couldn't find Kaien or Kaname when she needed anything or if she was in any sort of trouble. There was just one question on Athena's mind right then.

*"Am I going to get bullied here?"*


End file.
